legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P10/Transcript
Part 10 (The transport is seen entering the city.) Cloe: We have intel that Kurata and his Gizumon have breached the Council Tower! We have forces from Russia and Wakanda helping out, but Kamarov doesn't think its enough. Benji: We'll get there. Kamarov: Kurata has caused a lot of problems on all timelines. If you have a shot, take it. Benji: He just became a target of opportunity. Got it. Cloe: Be careful. Make sure Kurata doesn't leave alive. Benji: With pleasure. (The transmission ends. The transport touches down and the heroes off load. Both teams morph and see the Council Tower.) Benji: Alright. You heard Cloe. Kurata doesn't walk out of here. Let's do it. John: (Holds a Revolver) I'll I need is on clear shot. Heather: First things first, we gotta get though the enemy defenses Pilot: Enemy fire incoming! (The transport shakes) Pilot: I need to land here, you'll to keep going on foot! Nanami: No worries. We'll take it from here. (The Transport lands as they heroes disembark and engage enemy forces) Nanami: Lets go people! (The heroes battle against the various mercs as they head for the tower) Jaxon: Tower in sight! (As they the tower, two commandos step out) Commando 1 Looks like we get some action boys! Commando 2 Let's turn up the heat! Ravi: Guys I see Commandos ahead! Benji: I am REALLY getting sick of these guys! Devon: Then let's get them out of the way! Get ready! GO! (The heroes then engage in battle with the Commandos. Benji, Devon, Nate, Nanami, and Zoey take on one and Jaxon, Ravi, John, Heather, and Steel take on the other. Tommy and Wes, morphed, arrive and and join the battle.) Tommy: Heard you needed a hand! (Tommy joins up with Benji's half while Wes help's Jaxon's. Devon uses his cheetah speed and runs in circles around the Commando.) Commando 1: You think running around me like that is gonna stop me?! Devon: It's about to! (Devon's speed forms a tornado, picking up the Commando. The Commando then freefalls. Tommy draws his Dragon Dagger and then jumps up and slashes the Commando. The first Commando is taken out. Ravi uses his Gorilla Strength and picks up a cement pillar and throws it at the second Commando. The Commando is stunned. Wes then jumps with Chrono Saber drawn and then delivers the final blow, taking out the other Commando. The heroes regroup with Tommy and Wes.) Benji: Glad you guys could make it. Tommy: When Kamarov sent an alert that the city was under attack, we hurried here as fast as we could. (The communicators chime. Benji answers.) Kamarov: (Comms) All teams, what's your status? Benji: Front's cleared, Kamarov. Kamarov: Good. Get inside quickly! Kurata is headed for the Sentinel's office. If he gets a hold of Daniel, he'll force him to surrender all foreign sovereignty to him. Wes: We can't let that happen. Get in there and stop him! Tommy: Some other friends are on their way. T'Challa's on his way back from Wakanda with his armies. We'll keep this area safe for them. Benji: More Commandos? Wes: Don't worry about them. We can handle them. Go! (The heroes run into the tower. They make it to the third floor and then they run into a squad of Gizumon-AT.) John: More of Kurata's mindless drones! Nanami: Gizumon-AT, Champion Level. But I bet he's made adjustments to them since. Steel: Adjustment or not, they're still no match for the real deal! (The Gizumon-AT's shoot lasers at the Knights) Heather: Just cause they aren't like the original doesn't mean they aren't deadly! Jaxon: We have to get though! (The drones start to move in but are suddenly hit by several laser blasts) Benji: What the?? (Looks behind him) (The knights look to see Gia and Koda, both morphed in they're ranger forms, and Ryo Akiyama arriving) Heather: Koda! And Gia1 Benji: Good timing Ryo! Gia: Tommy sent us. Heard you could use a hand. Koda: We always ready to lend hand. Ryo: Any sign of Daniel? Devon: Not yet. Those drones slowed us down a bit. Gia: Well let's keep moving then. Who knows how long till reinforcements- Nate: Um guys!? (Everyone turns they're attention to Nate who sees a Gizumon XT arriving on the scene) Nanami: Gizumon XT, Ultimate Level. This one is gonna be more of a challenge those last ones. Koda: Guys! You help Daniel! Gia: Yeah! We'll hold this creep off! Ryo: Yeah! Cyberdramon! You ready? Cyberdramon: Let's do this! (Cyberdramon Biomerges with Ryo to become Justimon) Koda: Dino Steel Mode! Gia: Super Mega Mode! (Koda and Gia enter they're super forms) Gia: Guys we'll hold off this guy! Go on ahead! Benji: Got it! THanks guys! (The group continues on ahead) Heather: Daniel's office should be up ahead! Jaxon: Almost there! We- (Suddenly the group sees two more Commando) Commando 3: STOP RIGHT NOW!! John: Determined bunch aren't they!? Ravi: That won't stop us. (The teams battle the Commando. Nanami approaches Benji.) Benji: Nanami? Nanami: Get in the office and stop him! We'll take care of this guy! Benji: On it! Stay safe! (Benji runs for the office.) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Claws! (Devon summons the Cheetah Claws and Heather morphs into Ultimate Mode.) Heather: You're in for it now, pal! Commando 3: This is gonna be fun! Devon: Oh yeah? Not for you!! (Devon runs to attack the Commando. He slashes him numerous times with the Cheetah Claws. Devon and Heather then team up and deliver a final blow to the Commando, destroying him. Benji bursts into Daniel's office. No one is seen.) Benji: '''Sentinel Bearinger? Daniel? Where's the hell is he? (Benji is then tackled by Kurata, who then takes his M19 handgun from his hand. Benji is thrown to the ground.) '''Kurata: Bad move, Knight! Benji: You're the one who made a bad move! Kurata: Really? Bold words from someone who had a gun pointed at his head. Benji: I bet you were doing this to have the resources to invade the Digital World in our dimension! Kurata: My my. How did you know? Benji: Ever heard the fact that word of your actions reach other dimensions quicker than in yours?! We heard of you years before you came! Kurata: Well, someone's been doing their homework. But, it doesn't matter anyway. Goodbye. (Before Kurata could fire, Daniel arrives and ambushes him, forcing Benji's weapon out of Kurata's hand. It falls to the ground, within Benji's reach.) Daniel: You think you can just waltz right in and take charge in a hostile takeover, huh?! Kurata: Of course that was the plan!! Daniel: This is for my people, you son of a bitch! (Daniel begins to beat on Kurata. Suddenly, a Gizumon detects Daniel and fires at him, hitting his right leg. Daniel drops, screaming in pain. Kurata then grabs him and holds him as a human shield, taking Daniel's Psyblaster and aiming it at Benji. Benji moves out of the way and takes his weapon. The scene slows as Benji aims for Kurata's head and fires, delivering a fatal headshot on Kurata. Daniel is dazed and drops to the floor. Benji runs up to him and picks him up.) Benji: I got you, sir! I got ya! Daniel: (Inhales and exhales) Thank you. Price: (Comms) Benji, what's your status? Benji: Captain Price, Akihiro Kurata is E.K.I.A. Price: (Comms) Rog. Reinforcements from Wakanda are entering the city now. Benji: Bearinger's leg's injured. Requesting Med Evac to HQ. Price: Rog. (The rest of the heroes, along with Koda, Gia, Justimon, Tommy, and Wes, enter the office. Numerous warriors and Spetsnaz soldiers take out the remaining Gizumon in the city with the help of the DigiDestined and Tamers. The heroes make it outside the tower. The transport arrives with Captain Price inside. The heroes enter.) Price: We need to get started on the Sentinel right away. Jaxon: On it. Glad it was only a leg injury. We can patch him up soon. Nikolai: (Comm) Nolan... (Benji enters the cockpit and meets with Nikolai, who's piloting the transport.) Nikolai: You did the Republic proud. Kamarov approves of you and the team. Where to? Benji: Command Center. (Later at the Command Center, Jaxon activates his TAK-5, healing Daniel.) Jaxon: Okay, sir. Your leg is good, but the mass hasn't reset itself yet. I suggest you take time before you fully use your leg or else it'll just collapse. Daniel: Thanks, Doctor. Cloe: I'm really greatful for you all. Not only is my husband and our leader safe, but you also save the entire city from Kurata and his Gizumon army. Kamarov: Cloe speaks highly of all of you. And I've seen it first hand. I can trust all of you to keep this Multi-Universe safe. Daniel: And Benji, I want to personally thank you for saving my life. Benji: Thank you, sir. Daniel: Also, can you guys just call me Daniel? I maybe a head of state, but I'm still a Knight like the rest of you. Always have been, always will be. T'Challa: We are all very proud of you. Cloe: I'm sorry we had to get Wakanda involved. T'Challa: No need. This city is dear to Wakanda. Kamarov: And Russia. (Benji's phone rings.) Benji: Meiko? (Benji answers.) Benji: Hey, Mei Mei. What's up? Meiko: Uhhh. I don't if you guys would wanna know, but Vyvyan is gonna try a crazy trick on the treadmill here at the Juice Bar and I don't think it's a great idea. (Benji looks at the others.) Benji: We'll be there. I think we all could go for a juice or two right about now. (The heroes get up and leave.) Kamarov: Sir, you haven't given them their medals yet. Daniel: Ah. Let 'em celebrate at their favorite hangout. Reminds me of the good ol' days. Cloe: Sure does. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts